


Intrusion

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kane Sister Centric, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Kendall and Bianca are both at a crossroads in their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

With her secretary's updates in her ear, Kendall strolled towards her Enchantment office the perfect image of professionalism.   
  
Dressed in a pin striped black business skirt combination, her hair long and straight in the pony tail behind her, Kendall's proud stance had a little extra height due to her black pumps.  
  
She stormed in her office, hinting a smile when she found Greenlee and Boyd in some kind of heated conversation, and soaked in their relief as they caught her entrance.  
  
With a confident spreading across her rosy lips, she rounded her desk and set her brief case on the desk, "All right, you two, what's all the fuss about?"  
  
"Well, your blondie over here, thinks that we should go with Mika for our next make up campaign."  
  
Boyd let out a long sigh, presenting the pictures and profiles of two young women to her once again, "Kendall, I just think Mika has something a little more dangerous. I think our Fusion clients may be a little more drawn to her."  
  
"Our Fusion?" Greenlee repeated, raising a brow, and placed her hands on her hips while facing him angrily, "I could have sworn this was Kendall and I working together, not some errand boy who--"  
  
"You listen to me, Princess, Kendall's the one I answer to. Not your pampered little behind!"  
  
Waving her hands in surrender, Kendall ended their conversation and sat down.  
  
Greenlee and Boyd shared one last glare before sitting in the two seats before Kendall's desk...awaiting her input.  
  
She looked back and forth between the two bombshell brunettes that they had managed to narrow their search down too, and it was clearly at a stand still.  
  
Greenlee filled Kendall's long pause with her own opinion, "I think we should go with Celia. She's perfect. Beautiful and sweet. People will be drawn more to that than to--"  
  
"You're right." Kendall agreed with a slow nod, refusing to let her eyes leave the two young women's photographs.  
  
"What?" Boyd's jaw dropped, refusing to back down, he defended his decision, "Kendall, Fusion is suppose to be hot and current. Sweet was yesterday, people are going to look to billboards for Mika not Celia."  
  
"Well, in that case, why don't we just call an escort service to find Boyd's type." Greenlee smiled confidently, sure he was fighting a battle he would never win, "High priced hooker, right, Boyd-dy boy?"  
  
Easing back into her seat, Kendall shook her head with a small smile, "He's right."  
  
"What?" Greenlee frowned when a smug smile spread across his lips, "How can we both be right, Kendall?"  
  
"Because we are keeping them both. Mika will represent Fusion, and Celia will represent Enchantment." She grinned widely, proud that she had come to a solution, "We run both lines, so we'll get all profits and make two models the faces of tomorrow."  
  
Crossing her arms with a huff, Greenlee eyed her suspiciously, "Why Mika? Why not Celia?"  
  
"Boyd's right, Mika's dangerous and intriguing. Our Fusion fans will want to wear the line because someone with those qualities is modeling it. She'll be something mysterious that everyone will want to be." Kendall explained calmly, turning towards Boyd, "Greenlee's right, Celia is sweet and gorgeous. Our loyal Enchantment fans will want something traditional, something innocent and pure. We'll make her something almost princess like, and we'll evolve her like my mother."  
  
"Your mother?" Boyd and Greenlee said in confusion and unison, quickly squinting their eyes at one another.  
  
"My mother didn't start out as some grand lady for Enchantment, it evolved. We'll raise Celia with Enchantment the way Erica Kane would, allowing my mother's fans to remain somewhat comfortable with something familiar."  
  
"Well, I'm shocked." Someone's voice brought them all out of their deep conversation causing the three to look towards the door, a small smile appearing on their faces, "Can it be my sister's solved another crisis here at Enchanting Fusion?"  
  
~*~  
  
Jackson looked at the item with shock, holding the small box within his fingertips seemed unimaginable when he really considered who it was for.  
  
His accent was smooth and think when repeating, "Do you think she'll like it?"  
  
Jackson nodded slowly, an expression of approval clouding his face, "I would think so, yes." Handing the item back to the man's somewhat nervous grasp, he sighed with a raise of his brow, "Aidan, are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
"Pretty sure." He answered honestly, staring at the small blue jewel surrounded by diamonds and set in platinum before him, "I mean it is Kendall we're talking about."  
  
He smiled slightly towards his attempt at a joke, "I can understand that. What I'm not quite catching onto is why you've come to me with all this? Why am I the first one to find out?"  
  
"Well..." Aidan took his time, shrugging when nothing came to him, and said the first that came, "You're the closet thing she has to a father here, and--she told me once that she trusted your opinion. She holds you in high regard."  
  
"She's a complex young woman that's for sure." Jackson agreed, thinking over the last couple months as he had truly grown to know Kendall Hart for what had seemed like the first time. But after she had funded a home for Bianca, what could he do but accept the young woman as one of his own?  
  
Erica's reaction to Bianca's choice had put her in what seemed like an impossible situation where she had turned to her sister for support, and it was gladly given. For that, Jackson had finally opened up to Kendall and given her chance.  
  
"I love her, Jackson. She's irrational a lot of the time, but I can handle it. I don't think I can handle living without her." Aidan announced, causing the man to look towards him sympathetically, "I want her to know I'm here...always. And I want to spend my life with her."  
  
"She drives you crazy, doesn't she?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
Jackson nodded slowly, bowing his head with a smile, "Like mother like daughter."  
  
~*~  
  
"Reggie, the way you eat..." Erica shook her head with a grin, happy someone still cared to spend time with her, "Amazes me."   
  
He looked up from his plate, three fries within his fingertips, and inquired with curious eyes, "That's a good thing, right?"  
  
"It's unique." She laughed softly, using her fork to push around some of her food once again, and allowed her mind to wander off.  
  
Biting into his food, Reggie quickly consumed what had previously been in his grasp and gulped down some soda. He was tempted to return back to his food but stopped when noticing Erica's sudden mood change.   
  
Wiping his hands, Reggie let out a long sigh, "You know, if you wanted, I could have convinced Bianca to come today--"  
  
"Oh no." Erica insisted, stopping him from continuing with a brave face, "No, she's having lunch with her--"  
  
"Sister, Erica. Kendall's her sister." He said cautiously, finishing a sentence he was sure his 'motherly' figure could barely stomach, "But she would have canceled for you."  
  
"The last thing I want to do is try to put myself anywhere between her and Kendall. It will just ruin any progress I've made with my daughter."  
  
Easing back into his seat, Reggie crossed his arms, "Are we talking about Bianca or Kendall?"  
  
"I want nothing to do with Kendall."  
  
"Why? You know the truth now. She married Michael for you and Bianca. She was trying to--" He stopped when seeing Erica's warning gaze, "I'm just saying Kendall's trying. She loves you and Bianca. I think she may even give a damn about me, so why can't we just give her a chance?"  
  
"Reggie, I appreciate your--"  
  
"Jackson's being civil to her." He insisted, causing her to look away somewhat guilty, "I just want you and Bianca to be like you were, but I just--I don't see that happening without some acceptance towards Kendall."  
  
Erica inhaled deeply, some amusement bouncing in her eyes as she questioned him, "Leave it to you to be the civil one of all of us."  
  
"Hey, this is my family too." Reggie reminded happily, holding his hands to his chest, "Y'all ain't getting rid of me now, so it'll probably be easier if everyone just listened to the next hotshot Montgomery."  
  
Reaching over to stroke his cheek affectionately, Erica smiled brightly, "And we're lucky to have you."  
  
Reggie wished to express how much her words meant but instead accepted her words happily silent.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi ya, Binky Bird." Greenlee teased while greeting the young woman with a smile, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I wish people would stop asking me that." She smiled slightly, her hand at the base of her back while before her sat a seven month along belly, "I'm tired and fat."  
  
"You're beautiful." Boyd insisted, placing a comforting kiss on her forehead and squeezing her shoulder supportive, "Today you order everything on that menu, if you want." He rubbed her stomach with a grin, "Call if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks." Bianca replied, still surprised by how her life had turned out...and who was supporting her, "I will."  
  
"I think you made the right decision, Kendall." Boyd announced turning back to his boss with a smirk, "Don't let Greenlee talk you out of it." With a wink, he headed out of the office without any further argument with his adversary could ensue.  
  
Greenlee presented a smile, clearly ticked with his last stab, "You made a good call, Kendall. I'm just going to discuss it a little further with Boyd as I walk him out an office window, okay?" Spinning on her heel, she waved towards Bianca before rushing after him.  
  
Kendall and Bianca shared a mutual laugh as they were left alone in the office to face each other.  
  
Quickly leaving her chair, Kendall approached Bianca with open arms and an overjoyed expression, "I'm so happy you agreed to this today."  
  
"Well, you can't really keep me from food these days."   
  
"That's right. Which is why we should head out right now." Kendall agreed, leading Bianca out the door. She chuckled, her arm around her sister, "We're going to get my niece and my little sister whatever their hearts desire."   
  
Bianca carefully examined her sister's long strands, stroking them playfully, "Straight, huh? How long?"  
  
"Just tonight, thank God." Kendall joked, signaling her secretary she was right back out the door and heading towards the elevator, "Aidan's got some special plans, and I wanted to change things up a little."  
  
She grinned towards her sister, crossing her arms as Kendall pressed the down button, "You and Aidan are still pretty strong, right?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled brightly with the thought before bowing her head, somewhat ashamed, "I've managed not to screw up everything...yet."  
  
Bianca grabbed her hand, squeezing it, "You're not the same person, Kendall. Give yourself some credit."  
  
She nodded slowly, warmed by someone she cared for signaling approval, and brushed some of Bianca's hair behind her shoulder, "I think I can with a little help from you."  
  
"Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere fast." Bianca joked, sharing a laugh with her as they boarded the elevator.  
  
~*~  
  
"Looks good." Edmund approved the work he saw before him, glancing up towards his friend who sat...distracted. Closing the folder quickly, he leaned back in his seat and examined him closely.   
  
The moment he registered Edmund was observing him, he was frowning in confusion, "What?"  
  
"You know...you still haven't told me why you decided to help me here at Tempo."  
  
Smiling sarcastically, he laughed nervously, "I needed a job."  
  
"Right, because that Cambias money is so scarce."  
  
"I needed a distraction." Ryan sighed, running a hand through his short spiky hair, and added, "Besides, I didn't get what I wanted. Enchantment, Chandler Enterprises, and Fusion were handed to Kendall."  
  
"Oh, and staying in Pine Valley had nothing to with anything?" Edmund could spot his immediate discomfort and let out a long sigh, "Ryan, if you're planning to go after Kendall--"  
  
"This has nothing to do with her."  
  
He continued strongly despite the interruption, "I just think you should give Aidan fair warning. He's been with her for a while now, and I'm sure he has to love her because who else would put the effort in."  
  
Ryan's eyes carefully shot away, silenced by his comment.  
  
"I don't love the guy, but I appreciate what he's done for my family. So, I feel I should put some kind of word in for him." Edmund commented, waiting for his eyes to return, "He's a good guy. He'll take care of her and stand by her. I'm sure that's all you've ever wanted for her, no matter what's happened."  
  
"Wait a second." He demanded, his mind finally connecting the dots but unwilling to fully believe it, "You're rambling like he's about to marry your daughter or something. What do you know?" Ryan's eyes widened when he realized Edmund's hesitation with the 'marry' and his jaw dropped, "It's not--I mean--he's not going to ask Kendall marry him, is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall and Bianca shared a loud laugh as they entered the restaurant, immediately ceased by the surprised eyes set upon them.  
  
Bianca's smile faded slowly, her sister's completely lost, as she greeted the two, "Mom, Reggie, hi."  
  
"Well, if it isn't my soon to be sister," Reggie teased Erica, elbowing her slightly, before rubbing Bianca's belly, "how's my niece doing there?"  
  
"Perfect, as a matter of fact." Proudly, Bianca responded to Reggie yet kept her gaze glued to an uncomfortable Erica, "She's going to be a beautiful, healthy little girl, no matter what I have to do to make it happen."  
  
"I'm glad." Erica answered snidely, shooting her eyes to her older daughter, "And I'm sure you're just anxious for the new Cambias, aren't you?"  
  
"It's not a Cambias, it's a Kane." Smiling sarcastically, Kendall continued, "And, you know what, Mommy dearest, at some point you're going to have to accept that."  
  
"I don't have to accept anything." Pushing between her daughter's, Erica stung Kendall with one last stab, "Especially  _ **you**_."  
  
Kendall's eyes shut tightly and immediately, fighting back tears, as the door slammed behind her mother.  
  
"I better catch up to her." Reggie stroked one last circle around Bianca's belly, "I'll see my ladies later, all right?"   
  
Kissing their cheeks quickly, he quickly went out the door leaving a silent Kendall and giggling Bianca behind.  
  
Bianca stopped chuckling, following her sister to the table, and heavily sighed, taking her seat, "You're not really going to let mom ruin our lunch, are you?"  
  
"I can't help it. She gets to me, Bianca. Everything she says is just under my skin, and I can't let it go."  
  
"You knew she wasn't going to be nice. I mean...we're not exactly doing things she likes, you know? Me with this baby, and you practically running Pine Valley bothers her."  
  
"To see her kids doing well? You think she'd be happy we're doing good, that we don't need her. I thought that's what parents wanted for their kids, stability."  
  
"Kendall, we're Kane women. We will never be stable."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I do know what you mean. But she's hurt that we've done things without her feelings taken into account. Everything will work out in the end." Ignoring her sister's stare, Bianca looked over the menu and added, "You'll see."  
  
"You're so great, Bianca. The consistent optimist through and through, good times or bad."   
  
"Yes, you'll see. Given some time, mom will come to her senses and want to be a real part of our lives. And all of us, including Reggie and Jackson, will be a family."   
  
"I guess I just don't see that kind of silver lining."  
  
"Yeah, but you also never thought you'd be happy."  
  
"I still don't think I will."  
  
"That's the point! You are!" Bianca laughed softly, staring towards her cynical sister, and urged, "Admit it, you're finally happy."  
  
"I can't. The second I even think it, all hell will break loose. Don't ever forget, where I'm concerned, the other shoe is always quick to drop."  
  
"Whatever, you're blissfully happy and everyone knows so it makes it ten times better."  
  
Kendall shrugged playfully, restraining a bright smile, and waited a beat before probing, "I want you happy, too, you know?"  
  
Her sister's light dimmed just slightly, "I know."  
  
"Have you thought about what I said?"  
  
"What about hooking up your lesbian, pregnant sister? Yes, I have, and it's still ridiculous."  
  
"Oh, come on, you know it wouldn't be like that."  
  
"No, Kendall, we are not doing a companion search for your desperate little sister."  
  
"I'm not auctioning you off, all right? I'm just saying that after Lena, you shouldn't give up."  
  
"Lena killed Michael Cambias for me."  
  
"Does that mean you have to sit around for the rest of your life like you owe her something? No, and, as far as I'm concerned, she was taking care of everyone's problem not just yours. She drew the lucky gun but not the only one."  
  
"Oh, God, Kendall, that's a horrible thing to say. She's in a mental institution, and you think she's the lucky one?"  
  
"I'm just saying you can be happy without her."  
  
"Which is what I'm doing. Just because Lena is out of my life, it doesn't mean I want someone in her place."   
  
"But--"  
  
"Can we just get off the topic of my lack of a love life for a minute?"  
  
"And talk about what? Our psychotic mother. I tend to think you're a little more interesting, sis."  
  
"How about your abundance, huh?" Setting the menu down, Bianca wrinkled her brow at her sister's sigh, "What do you think he's got planned for tonight? I mean what are these special plans?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ms. Hart is out for the day."  
  
"Find a way to connect me. I have an emergency."  
  
"I apologize, Mr. Lavery, but Ms. Hart is out. Not to be disturbed."  
  
"Well, will you leave a message?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing." With that last comment, Kendall's secretary had hung up on him.  
  
Ryan shut his cell phone down, mumbling, as he continued to walk through the park, "Damn it."  
  
"What's the matter, Lavery? Get a paper cut at the office."  
  
The sound of his thick accent made his skin crawl.   
  
Turning towards the man, his jaw tight, Ryan admitted angrily playful, "Aidan Devane! Just the man I was looking to see!"  
  
"Really? And for what, Lavery?"  
  
"Let's just say to clear the air."  
  
"As much as I'd love to clear the air with you, Ryan, I've got things to do." Brushing past him, his bitterness evident, "You will forgive me, I'm sure."  
  
"A little birdy told me you might be popping the question." Ryan spun around once again, stopping Aidan dead in his tracks, "You sure you're ready for that?"  
  
"You mean like you weren't." Offering a slight grin, Aidan faced him with unconcealed amusement, "Anything is better with Kendall, than it is without. Of course, we wouldn't be clearing things up, if you didn't realize that, right, Lavery?"  
  
"You're way off the mark."  
  
"It's killing you, isn't it? To finally realize you can't railroad a woman who's stronger than you are. To finally see that you needed her much more than she ever needed you."  
  
Ryan remained silent, staring away.  
  
"Right." Letting out a sharp laugh, Aidan shook his head and turned away, "I'm glad we cleared things up."  
  
"I get it, you know? The tough guy act. Afraid she might not love you as much as she says she does?"   
  
Aidan stopped again yet refused to turn back around.  
  
"You just remember when and if you propose, that she wanted it to come from me."  
  
"Maybe so." Nodding slowly, Aidan shot one last confident smile over his shoulder and elaborated, "But you messed up, didn't you, Lavery?"  
  
There was no retaliation.  
  
"Lucky me." Aidan answered his own question with a shrug, pushing past Ryan with a laugh, "Enjoy the day. Nothing like a walk through the park, all by yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe this. Erica's gonna trip when she hears you two are getting married."  
  
Smiling nervously, he let out a sharp and shaky laugh, "I appreciate your confidence, Reggie. At least one of us is sure she won't run in the opposite direction."  
  
"Are all special agents as paranoid as you, Aidan? 'Cause I'd be lying, if I didn't admit that it was a little bit of a downer."  
  
"I'm not a downer, and I'm anything but paranoid. Kendall has a thing for---reacting in the least expected, completely irrational way. I've got to prepared for the worst, if I really want a yes. I've got to be persistent, even if she doesn't say yes this first time."  
  
Reggie frowned in surprise, following Aidan to the only available table in the ballroom, "How many times are you planning on proposing?"  
  
"As many times as it takes."  
  
Examining his anxious nature, Reggie asked firmly...in need of one last confirmation, "Why?"  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why keep proposing? Why not just accept the no?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I just..." He took a moment to breathe, conjuring up the right words, and continued calmer, "I know Kendall. Everything, the good and the bad, and she's everything to me. I know I can make her happy, and she knows it too. That's what's going to scare her. If she says no, I know it's because she's scared...not because she doesn't love me....and that's why I have to keep trying."  
  
"Well, I'm going to make one thing clear, before I give you my whole heart blessing, all right?" Setting his dangerous eyes on Aidan's, Reggie warned, "Kendall is my sister, bottom line, and, if you hurt her, I'll be the first one to return the favor. I don't care who you are."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Reggie extended his hand with a sigh, "Good luck, man, you've got my blessing."  
  
"Thanks." Aidan shook his hand, letting out a somewhat relieved grin, and admitted, "I'm going to need all the help I can get."  
  
"Would you two stop goofing around and help me get this place set up?"  
  
Their eyes shot to the woman in the doorway, her hands full of bags.  
  
"If it isn't my secret weapon, where have you been? And where's your sidekick?"  
  
"It took  _ **forever**_  to lose Kendall this afternoon." When noticing his look, she gave him a dismissive look and handed her things to Reggie, "I didn't tell her anything, all right? And Maggie's getting some other things out of the car so we've got to get in gear."   
  
"Bianca." Aidan placed his hands on her biceps, boring his amused eyes into her nervous stare, "Does she suspect anything?"  
  
"No." Frustrated, Bianca pushed past him and rambled, "But she's heading home which means we've only got a couple of hours until she gets here, so hurry up, Aidan."  
  
~*~  
  
Kendall blew out a long breath, still distracted from her long afternoon with Bianca, and entered the home.  
  
Dropping her brief case by the door, she tossed her keys to the nearest table and caught a glimpse of something just beneath her feet.  
  
She frowned, stepping back to look down to reveal two rose petals, one pink and the other red.   
  
Touching the velvety flower, catching a hint of the fragrance, Kendall's eyes traveled forward to find more than those two rose petals.   
  
She stood straight, shutting and locking the door softly, and smiled seductively while slipping her suit jacket off, "Aidan? Is that you?"  
  
Stepping out of her heels, Kendall carefully followed the trail to her bedroom. After a quick glance around undisturbed home, she opened the door to her room and approached the item in the sunlight.  
  
A note sat upon the plastic covered item. Lifting the small card, Kendall immediately smiled at the sight of his handwriting and read it as quickly as possible.  
  
 _I know you can't go anywhere without being dressed for the occasion. Get ready and there will be a car waiting for you out front in about an hour.  
  
Love Always,  
Aidan_  
  
Kendall tossed the card aside and grabbed the hanger, rushing to the bathroom with lethal curiosity.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"Ryan, what did you expect?"  
  
"I don't know, Greenlee. I didn't expect her to get married." Letting out a long sigh, he moved towards the water and thought aloud, "I didn't expect to feel this way."  
  
"What way? You've had months to come to her and settle things. You've had plenty of time to get her back. She's  _ **with**_  Aidan now. I know she loves him."  
  
"But marriage? That's a forever commitment."  
  
She crossed her arms sarcastically, smirking, "The kind of commitment she was only suppose to have with you? Did you honestly think Kendall Hart, daughter of Erica 'Lizzie Taylor' Kane, would really just sit around and wait? Come on, Ryan, you're smarter than that."  
  
"I just...I can't believe she's marrying a man that..."  
  
"Isn't you?" Her questioned caused his cold eyes to return to the water. Inhaling deeply, Greenlee placed a hand to his shoulder blade the moment she was close, "Ryan, I'm your friend. I care. And I know Leo would tell you the same thing I'm about to say. Kendall has, and that's it. It's over. You have got to move on."  
  
"Leo wouldn't say that." Ryan let out a sharp breath of relief as though he had just connected the dots, a light bulb had just switched on in his mind, "He'd tell me to stop this."  
  
"Oh no, Ryan, don't ruin this for her. She'll kill you."  
  
"No, if you were about to marry someone else, Leo would have stopped you. He would make sure you didn't make a huge mistake and end up with a man you didn't love."  
  
"That's just it! Kendall loves Aidan!"  
  
"No, she's settled. And it's--it's my fault because I've just let her believe we never had a second chance. And we do. This is it."  
  
"You're crazy, all right?! What I had with Leo is  _ **nothing**_  like what you have with Kendall. You two were a mess, and Leo was my better half. You have got to let this go."  
  
"I know what I have to do, Greenlee. And there's nothing anyone can do to stop me...including you."  
  
Before Greenlee could reason with him, he was gone.  
  
She ran her hands into her long dark hair and sent her dark ovals upwards, "Leo, please, you've got to stop him."  
  
~*~  
  
 _Kendall blinked her blue, tearful eyes with a sad smile, admitting, "Aidan, I don't know how to thank you."_  
  
Stroking her tears away with his free hand, he grinned warmly and assured her, "You don't owe me anything."  
  
"Yes, I do. I owe you everything. You--you've stood by me through all of this. Even...even when I was lying to you," She hung her head shamefully, staring at their locked hands, "and you knew it...you stayed. You stayed with me...I don't know why, but you--"  
  
"You know why, Kendall." Their eyes locked as he added softly, "You've always known."  
  
"Because you love me." She nodded slowly, suddenly smiling brightly through her grateful tears, and released his hand in order to cup his face. Boring her eyes into his, Kendall stated in a strong whisper, "And I love you."  
  
Though he was stunned, he fully accepted and responded to the passionate kiss she placed on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall took the hand of the driver and stepped out of the car, a bright smile impossible to erase from her lips.  
  
The moment she saw the familiar territory, she frowned towards the driver only for him to signal her into the building.  
  
 _All right, Aidan, what are you up to?_  
  
Ignoring the thought, Kendall approached the entrance with a careful eye on her long, body hugging gown.  
  
Upon entrance into the familiar territory of the Pine Valley Inn, she was usher and signaled towards her destination with embarrassment mild by her excitement.  
  
Suddenly, she was stopped at the ballroom by two hotel employees with bright smiles.  
  
~*~  
  
Aidan took a deep breath, nervous and anxious emotions playing a tug of war in the pit of his stomach.   
  
Her beauty nearly knocked the wind out of him as she brought a hand to her open mouth and snapped mental pictures with her crystal blue eyes.  
  
Her wild, curly mane had been straightened; half of it up in a French twist, with the remaining falling slightly over her exposed shoulders.  
  
The dark velvet of her gown fit like a glove and stood merely as a background to the jewels dripping on her...each a gift from him.  
  
Her diamond earrings a gift at a baseball game, her necklace for a birthday, and her bracelet a gift for simply realizing they were perfect together.  
  
Now was the time to give her the most important diamond of them all.  
  
Closing the distance between them, she gasped softly at the emptiness around them. An emptiness filled with only candlelight, a single perfect dressed rose petal table, and soft music in the background.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her eyes met his in total shock as she softly admitted, "I don't know what to say..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything..." Aidan extended his hand to her, grinning slightly, and quietly commanded, "just dance with me, Kendall."  
  
Without hesitation, she took his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Opening the door to reveal her guest, Bianca's eyes widened with surprise, "Oh my God...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Kendall. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Now, why would I tell you?"  
  
"Please, Bianca, I have to talk to her."  
  
"Why?" Crossing her arms defensively, she examined him closely with a glare, "Why is speaking to my sister suddenly so important, Ryan?"  
  
"You know why...everyone does but Kendall."  
  
"Fine, so you found out about Aidan's plans." She shrugged, smiling angrily, and went on, "He's a good man, and he loves my sister with all of his heart."  
  
"Don't you think Kendall should make her own decisions?"  
  
"She is. Tonight." Nodding slowly, Bianca assured him gently, "She will say yes, Ryan, and that will be it. You've done nothing but hurt her since your return, and she finally has someone who wants to give her everything she's ever wanted."  
  
"And if she wants me?" His question caused confusion, uncertainty, to flash in her big brown eyes and encouraged him to plead further, "I'm just asking for a chance to make this right, Bianca."  
  
After a moment, she stepped back and slowly closed her door, stating softly, "You had your chance."  
  
It only took seconds for Ryan to recall Kendall's tear filled blue eyes, hear her voice calling after him, and it sent him elsewhere...in search of a second chance.  
  
~*~  
  
"I have no idea why you did this, but," Kendall clung to him, closing her eyes tightly, and whispered softly, "Thank you..."  
  
Smiling against her shoulder, Aidan deeply inhaled the scent of her skin and replied quietly into her ear, "I love you, Kendall, you don't have to thank me."  
  
"God..." She let out a sharp laugh against his neck before pulling away to stare into his eyes, thinking aloud, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
  
"It's got a lot to with your looks."  
  
"Thanks!" Kendall smacked his shoulder lightly, continuing to sway with him, and a small smile emerged, "I don't know what to do with you."  
  
Suddenly, severely serious, he asked, "What do you know?"  
  
"Hmm..." She blinked her big blue eyes slowly, drowning in his adoring gaze, and admitted, "I know you love me. And that...I love you..." Brushing her fingers affectionately against his cheek, Kendall added honestly, "so much more than I ever thought I would. More than I had ever hoped."  
  
 _I needed that._    
  
He thought with relieve while finally allowing a grin of his own to emerge. Drawing her even further into his arms, Aidan rested his forehead against hers and drowned in their moment.   
  
Everything around them dissolved as they remained with the comforting, warm circle of each other's arms.   
  
"There is a reason I did this tonight..."  
  
"As long as it's not to tell me you're leaving me on some secret mission," Kendall pulled back and bored her playful eyes into his, "we'll be fine."  
  
"...you have no idea how much you mean to me."   
  
Rather than be frightened by the statement, she offered a wide smile and remained silent.  
  
But Kendall's sense of anything seemed to fade as Aidan slowly knelt before her, staring up at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Setting the drink before the defeated man, the bartender offered a sympathetic grin, "Long night?"  
  
"You could say that."   
  
"Let me know when you're ready for another, Mr. Lavery."  
  
Ryan gave a firm nod, drowning in his drink, and allowed himself a moment to observe the silence surrounding.  
  
Then it hit him... _absolute silence?_  
  
Frowning, he returned his eyes to the man and commented, "It's pretty quiet tonight."  
  
"With good reason, you're the only one whose been able to get in tonight."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You're staying here at the Inn."  
  
"And no one else wanted to come here tonight?"  
  
"No one else is getting in." The bartender gestured towards the ballroom, "Someone's paid good money for some privacy."  
  
"The whole PV Inn?"  
  
"Yep, strict orders, he wanted to make sure they had total privacy. Only guests get into the building, and no one gets into that room." Shaking his head, the bartender made a puzzled face, "Makes you wonder thought, doesn't it? What's a guy need that kind of privacy for?"  
  
Looking over his shoulder once more, Ryan thought about the question carefully with a slightly hazy mind state.  
  
It did not take long for him to connect the dots, and her name softly left his lips, "Kendall."  
  
~*~  
  
"I know this might scare you. I know you might be thinking about running out of the room right now, and that's okay." Aidan told her bravely, clasping her left hand within his own, and offered a small smile, "I'm scared too."  
  
She let out a long sigh, placing a hand to her stomach, and remained tearfully absent of words.  
  
"But I know I want to be here, in this moment with you...and forever. And--I know a lot of people have left you, without any reason," His words caused her to bow her head in disappointment, "but I'm not them. I will never leave you, Kendall. I will never abandon you for anything or anyone."  
  
Inhaling deeply, she lifted her head and agreed breathlessly, "I know."  
  
"I want to spend my life loving you...and our crazy family."  
  
They shared a mutual laugh, relieving some of the tension.  
  
"This is it for me. I want, I need, you." Misty eyed, Aidan stared up at her and spoke strongly, "The way you are, the good  _ **and**_  the bad, that's the Kendall Hart that I want to be with...the one I want to grow old with."  
  
Kendall lifted a free hand to her cheeks, wiping tears away with careful attention to her make up, but failed to restrain a sob as he retrieved the ring from his pocket.  
  
"More than anything else, you're my best friend and I will always love you." Revealing the large diamond set atop a platinum band, Aidan took a deep breath and a confident grin emerged behind it, "Will you marry me?"  
  
~*~  
  
 _You knew she was different. You knew she still loved you...you could have stopped this._  
  
Ryan was mentally murdering himself as he rushed around back, blocked from entry inside, and managed to make it to a free door on the terrace.  
  
With a deep breath, he slowly approached the window and found himself watching something he had horribly imagined most of the day.  
  
Kendall's eyes were haunting him with a misty, pleased grin towards the man kneeling before her...the man who was anything but Ryan Lavery.  
  
~*~  
  
His nervous yet excited look accompanied by his soothing accent and wonderful words nearly made her pass out.   
  
But through the gleeful tears, she managed to express herself with more than an open jaw, "Yes." A smile of relief was now clouding his expression as she nodded vehemently, "Yes, of course!"  
  
Aidan removed the ring from its case as tears spilled down her cheeks and laughter left her smiling lips.   
  
Standing to his feet, relieved beyond belief, he gathered her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.  
  
Laughing softly, unable to contain her happiness, Kendall initiated eye contact once more and joked, "So dramatic, Devane...you knew I was gonna say yes."  
  
"No, I didn't." Aidan exhaled, thankful everything had went perfectly, and hugged her waist tight to him, "I hoped...but I thought you might run."  
  
"No..." She stroked the back of his head, pressing her forehead to his, and insisted, "you knew."  
  
~*~  
  
Facing them with disbelief...and somewhat disgusted...Ryan watched as Aidan and Kendall agreed to make their life together permanent.  
  
He stepped back, still focused on the two, and he felt tormented by the image.  
  
Kendall was happy.  
  
More importantly, she was happy  _without_  him.


	5. Chapter 5

With a long, blissful moan, she began to stir out of her deep slumber.  
  
The moment her blue eyes began to flutter open, the sun was setting off a bright sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Seconds later, her eyes were wide open and set on the engagement ring.  
  
 _I thought it was a dream._  
  
Kendall adjusted herself, lying flat on her back, and held her hand out with a long sigh.  
  
 _It really happened. He really proposed...and you accepted._  
  
Dropping her hand, she rolled her head to the right to find him sound asleep beside her.  
  
The sun streaming in through her bedroom curtains threatened to take this moment away from her, and she ignored it...just as she had ignored her fear last night.  
  
 _Thank God, Kendall. You managed to be a grown up for once...right when you needed it most._  
  
With another glance towards him, she smiled mischievously and reached for the phone.  
  
 _Who says you need to be grown up today._  
  
The voice reluctantly picked up the line, mumbling, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, sis, were you sleeping?"   
  
Bianca failed to respond with more than a mumble  
  
She whispered carefully, hoping to leave him undisturbed, "I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"You need a favor?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked...I need you to handle the meeting with our models today. Why?" Glancing over her shoulders, a wide smile spread across her lips as she replied softly, "I need a personal day."  
  
"Why?" Suddenly, alarmed and awake, Bianca sighed heavily, "Oh no...Kendall, what did you do?"  
  
"....I said yes."  
  
"You said yes?"  
  
"I said yes."  
  
"Thank God!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just take care of the meeting, would ya?"  
  
"Of course, give Aidan my congrats."  
  
"What about me, Bianca?"  
  
"Like I said..."  
  
They shared a quiet laugh.  
  
"Kendall?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm proud of you."  
  
Tears filled her eyes, unfamiliar with the praise, as she concluded their conversation, "I love you, Bianca."  
  
The second the phone was back on the base, his voice filled the air, "What was that all about?"  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
"You know what? Kendall Hart is taking a day off from her empire? Are you feeling, all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, and..." Pausing her sentence, Kendall rolled over and on top of him. Staring into his eyes, she felt at home as their bodies melted into one another, "Everything is perfect."  
  
His hands rested on her hips, his smile set up at her, "I'm glad you think so."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"If you're happy, I'm happy."  
  
"It's that simple for you?"  
  
"Always has been."  
  
Kendall leaned towards him, placing a lingering kiss on his lips, then pulled away, exhaling sharply, "We need to talk."  
  
"Oh no..." Aidan shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath, and prepared himself mentally before asking, "About what?"  
  
"Well, since we've agreed to get married, I think we should have a very serious discussion about everything."  
  
Confused, he frowned up at her and took in her sincere look back at him, "What kind of discussion?"  
  
"I don't want either of us to go into this with the wrong expectations. I think we should really consider where we're going to be in the next few years."  
  
"You want to plan our future out, and we've been engaged less than twenty four hours."  
  
"I know. I know it sounds crazy, silly, whatever, but..." Smiling thoughtfully, she ran her hand up to his cheek, "I just want it to be perfect. I don't want either of us to feel anything but secure about this."  
  
"What  _ **exactly**_  are we talking about, Kendall?"  
  
"Okay, let's do it this way, I ask you a question. You answer it honestly. Then you can ask me something, and I'll do the same."  
  
Aidan was determined to ease all of her fears, big and small. Presenting a strong smile of assurance, he offered a firm nod, "Go for it."  
  
"All right..." Kendall took a moment to search her mind for the perfect opening question then inquired, "Do you plan to continue your agent work?"  
  
"For as long as I can."   
  
It was a sensitive subject between them. And every time he left...it became harder.   
  
But he answered honestly, "Are you okay with that?"  
  
Hesitantly, she let out a slight grin and replied, "As long as you keep coming back to me."  
  
"Okay, then what about--"  
  
"Hey, it's my turn."  
  
"That last question doesn't count!"  
  
"The hell it doesn't!" Kendall lied her head on his chest, maintaining her spot on top of him, and continued their questioning, "Are we going to keep living here or are do you think we should find something bigger?"  
  
"I can stay anywhere. If you want a bigger place, we'll find a bigger place."  
  
Kendall smiled, giving his chest a quick kiss before resting on him again, and patiently awaiting his question.  
  
"Do you want a prenup?"  
  
The question struck her hard.   
  
She had no idea how to answer.  
  
Embracing her warmly, he kissed the top of her head and answered the question himself, "Whatever you decide, I'll understand."  
  
"Do you trust me, Aidan?"  
  
"Trust you to what?"  
  
Laughing softly, she idled her fingertips with the skin of his shoulder and clarified, "Do you trust me, period?"  
  
"I trust you to be yourself with me. No lying or hiding from me, and that's all I need....can you trust me enough to come to me with your problems from now on?"  
  
"Don't I already?"  
  
"I mean with  _ **everything**_ , Kendall. If something ever happens, something out of your control, I need you to trust me with the truth. I won't judge you or turn on you. I'll help you out of the mess."  
  
"I can't guarantee anything."  
  
"Yes, you can. And I want you to make that promise to me."  
  
The heavy blink of her eyes brought on misty eyed stare, her heart stung by memories of the past.  
  
"Kendall, I can't watch in self destruct mode again. I know why you did what you did for your family. But I can't be on the outside looking in again. I have to be by your side. I need you to want me there."  
  
Choking back tears, she whispered, "...I do."  
  
"Then promise me. You'll come to me with the truth, no matter what it is...or how much it may hurt."  
  
"...I promise."  
  
"And I promise I'll always be on your side."  
  
A wide smile spread across her lips as she initiated a powerful stare between them once again.   
  
Aidan let out a nervous chuckle but said nothing, "I take it that look means you know your next question."  
  
"What about kids?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
Somewhat disappointed, Kendall pulled away somewhat and elaborated, "Do you want children?"  
  
"Yes, tons."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
He could tell by her affected look, he was being much to playful with his answer.   
  
"Kendall, I want us to have a family." His sincerity brought a small, relieved smile back to her face, "I'd like to have some time with you as my wife first. But, if you want..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We could get started now."  
  
Before she could stop him, her loud laugh filled the air as he switched their positions.   
  
Her lying flat on her back as he hovered over her, burning her with his gaze, with a seductive grin, "Is this why you took a personal day?"  
  
"Nah, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me." Kendall teased, loosely hugging his neck with her slender arms, and added softly, "I just wanted to give you, the poor guy who agreed to marry, a whole day to be with me. A final chance to back out of this before I go to work on the biggest wedding you've ever seen."  
  
"I'm not going to back out."  
  
"I'll believe you once we've passed midnight."  
  
"You could believe me now, and save yourself from worrying all day."  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Fine."   
  
His unenthusiastic sigh caused a laugh to leave the two of them before their lips made soft contact.  
  
~*~  
  
Tossing the paper wrapping into the nearest trash can, she finished the last bite of her sandwich and wiped her hands clean.  
  
Before she could get the last bit of food down, the office door open and her secretary peeked in, "Ms. Montgomery, a Ms. Rutter is here to see Ms. Hart."  
  
Bianca's wave signaled the secretary to step aside, and one of her expected guests quickly stepped in.  
  
After taking a swig of her juice, she looked up and found herself stunned by the woman now occupying the room with her.  
  
There stood a brunette beauty. Proud in baggy blue jeans and snug black tank top, she allowed her ebony eyes to wander the room as a sharp breath escaped her full lips.  
  
"So this is the office of doom, huh?"  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Finally, the young woman set her eyes on Bianca and wrinkled her brow, "Who are you?"  
  
Extending her hand politely, she presented a strong front and introduced herself, "Bianca Montgomery."  
  
Without shaking her hand, she frowned and gestured around the empty room, "Where's Kendall?"   
  
Retracting her hand, Bianca stared towards the contracts in front of her and explained, "She had to take a personal day. I'm conducting this meeting today."   
  
"Why didn't she reschedule?"  
  
"She figured you wouldn't want to wait another day, Ms--?"  
  
"Rutter. Mika Rutter, and she was right." Falling into one of the seats before the desk, she eased back and growled, "I hate waiting."  
  
"I imagine so." Bianca rolled her chair back slightly and rose to her feet, "I have some--"  
  
"Holy crap!" Mika exclaimed with wide eyes, staring towards her in disbelief, and explained herself only after seeing Bianca's confused look, "You look ready to pop."  
  
Squinting her eyes angrily towards her, Bianca hissed out of frustration and embarrassment, "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Mika corrected herself quickly, sitting straight up, and nervously tried to cover her ass, "I--I just meant you look like a basketball Mama."  
  
Bianca frowned, staring down at her outward belly, "Basketball Mama?"  
  
"Yeah, it's like as soon as you have the kid, you'll be back to your stick figure. Right now it looks like a big basketball is tucked under your shirt." Mika awaited her eyes before nodding slowly, a small smile on her lips, "It's a compliment, really."  
  
"Oh..." Bianca tucked some hair nervously behind her ear, retrieving one of the contracts, and quickly changed the subject, "this is the contract for--"  
  
"She got the contract?"  
  
A new voice filled the air...a voice full of disappointment and sadness.  
  
Mika and Bianca turned to find another gorgeous woman entering the room.  
  
Bianca finished handing a contract to Mika, before returning to her spot behind the desk, and responded after reading the other contract, "Ms. Rodriguez, right?"  
  
"Right, but just call me Celia." She insisted, shutting the door timidly, and crossed her arms defensively, approaching the desk, "Why would Kendall call me up here, if she got the contract?"  
  
"Maybe you pissed her off,  _ **Celia**_."  
  
"Ah, Mika, charming as usual." Celia snapped, meeting Bianca's eyes with confusion, and took a deep breath, "I don't understand why I'm here."  
  
"I'll explain everything. Just take a seat." Bianca signaled towards the empty seat beside Mika, "Please."  
  
Reluctantly, Celia did as told.  
  
"Now, Ms. Hart is planning to use both of you. Mika for Fusion, Celia for Enchantment, and--"  
  
"Wait a second, how can you do that? I thought they were just combining the companies? How could you keep both going?"  
  
"We're Kane women. We can do anything." Bianca stated strongly, matter of factly, and shrugged, "It's up to you two whether you become part of the family or not."  
  
Remaining silent, Mika and Celia shared a thoughtful glance before signing the dotted line.


	6. Chapter 6

Handing the last contract to one of their many lawyers, Bianca sent the man away, "All right, now, that all the paper work is in order."   
  
The two of them dismissed the man with a look before they received their instructions as the new faces of Fusion and Enchantment.  
  
"On your way out, you'll want to grab your schedule from our secretary. It will list the dates you need to keep in mind for the next month. Most importantly, it will give you the time and location of your first shoot as model for our company. We'll release those photos at the end of next week during your first public outing at the S.O.S."  
  
Letting out a long sigh, one of the models released an innocent smile, "Sounds like a busy week."  
  
"Ah, Celia, did you think modeling was a nine to five?"  
  
"Not all of us can be super model Mika Rutter, you know."  
  
"Damn right, I know." She beamed, standing to her feet, and extended to her hand to Bianca, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Montgomery."  
  
Bianca shook her hand, slightly confused.  
  
"See I can have manners, when I want." Giving her a quick wink, she retracted her hand and announced, "Well, it was nice hanging with you ladies, but I got things to do."  
  
The two of them watched as Mika confidently strutted her way out, not so much as a glance back.  
  
Celia rolled her eyes once the door had shut behind her and turned back to Bianca, "I really want you and Ms. Hart to know that I appreciate this opportunity. I...I won't let this company down."  
  
Offering her a firm nod, she replied, "We're counting on it."   
  
"Ms. Montgomery?"  
  
Their eyes returned to the door.  
  
"Ms. Kane is here to see you."  
  
When hearing the name, she let out a long sigh as Celia jumped to her feet.  
  
Erica immediately entered and approached the desk without an invitation or regard for anyone in her way.  
  
Staring up at her mother, Bianca initiated their conversation, "Mom, meet the new face of Enchantment."  
  
Finally acknowledging the presence beside her, she examined the young woman closely, "Well...she's cute."   
  
Celia grinned widely, holding her head proudly.  
  
"But she's no Erica Kane."  
  
Her comment caused the young lady's grin to diminish.  
  
"Good luck filling my shoes."  
  
Bianca stared at her mother, disgusted and disappointed.  
  
"I won't have to." Laughing softly, Celia pulled her purse over her shoulder and retaliated, "Kendall's created a new and improved Enchantment. Hence, the fresher look."  
  
Ignoring Erica's surprise, she sashayed out of the room.  
  
"Well," Her mother took a seat before her, a snicker of anger, "I could see why Kendall hired her."  
  
"You came to critique Kendall's business decisions? I doubt that would have created happy dialog between you two."  
  
"I didn't come here to see her."  
  
"And why not? She's your daughter."  
  
"The only good decision she's ever made is helping you, when you didn't think you could come to me."  
  
"I couldn't go to you." Bianca corrected her softly, taking a deep breath, and leaned back in frustration, "Mom, why did you come to Kendall's office?"  
  
"Don't be upset, honey. I only came because you were here."  
  
"Okay...so what do we have yet to discuss? I'm still pregnant, Lena's still locked away, and Maggie probably won't be back from her Europe trip for another month or so." After laying it all out, she set her stern gaze on her mother and exhaled softly, "I'm still gay. And I love both you and Kendall. Did I leave anything out?"  
  
"You think you just have me down, don't you? But you don't and, no matter what you may think, I love you. I'm your mother still, and it's not going to change no matter what you decide."  
  
"Our problems run a lot deeper than you simply disapproving my keeping my child. But I--I really don't think this is the time or place to have that discussion, all right?"  
  
"I do love you, Bianca....very much."  
  
Embracing her mother's quiet statement, she smiled gently and extended her hand to the end of the table.  
  
Erica took her hand, placing a soft kiss to her skin, and grinned brightly towards her, clasping her hand warmly.  
  
"I know you love me. And I love you....I just--I wished you loved Kendall."  
  
Stroking her daughter's skin gently, she bowed her head with a gentle sigh, "She's just done a lot to this family, made a lot of horrible decisions that have--"  
  
"Haven't we all? Haven't all made terrible decisions that have changed this family?" Bianca retracted her hand, standing from her seat, and drew in a deep breath, "The point is we made it through those times as family. Not divided. And, if wasn't for what she did, we would have lost everything. She's kept all of this, fought for it, so we could rebuild our lives. And...what she's done for me..."  
  
"Bought you a house? Helped you to hide your pregnancy from me? Lied to me?"  
  
"For me! She did that all for me, so that I could feel so safe. So...so that I could be healthy and happy, without feeling like I had betrayed you."  
  
"Fine, and what about helping Lena hide Michael's body? What about that? Lena's locked away, and you pushed Maggie so far away from you that she left--"  
  
"You don't know what happened between me and Lena or Maggie, okay? So don't pretend to." Letting out a long and calming breath, Bianca soothed her belly with a hand rub and waited for her emotions to come down. Once they had, she looked her mother in the eyes, pleading softly, "I'm only going to ask you this once. But I need this favor from you more than I've ever needed anything before."  
  
"Sweetheart, anything." Erica assured her, relieved she could do something for her child...a gift she had prayed for during a long while, "Anything for you, just name it."  
  
"End this grudge you have with Kendall,  ** _now_**."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she turned away with a soft laugh.  
  
"Mom, you've got to do this before it's too late."  
  
"Oh, and what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means if you don't run to Kendall with an apology, some kind of truce, you're going to miss out on the biggest moment of her life."   
  
Their eyes met, Bianca's pleading with hers.  
  
"There won't be any time to go back, because it will have come and gone."  
  
"What am I missing here, Bianca? What don't I know?"  
  
"...congratulations are in order, your eldest daughter is about to get married."  
  
~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Kendall, you have the patience of a child, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, and you still love me."  
  
"Would you just stay quiet for a minute?"  
  
"Never gonna happen and you know it."  
  
"Do you want surprises when we're married?"  
  
"Yes, Aidan, tons of them."  
  
"Then I suggest you--"  
  
He stopped himself short causing her muscles to tense along his pressed against her back.  
  
"Aidan?" Reaching up to his hand, she pulled it down from her eyes and stared back at him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Pretty romantic set up you've got here."  
  
Kendall followed Aidan's disappointed eyes to find a familiar man seated with a nearly untouched picnic.  
  
Taking another bite of his apple, he gestured towards the two of them with his index finger, "Should I be congratulating you two or what?"  
  
She jutted her chin towards the air, remaining silent, and hugged her man's arms tight around her waist.  
  
Clearly receiving the signal, Aidan sought to end her annoyance and discomfort quickly, "Ryan, why don't you just spit out whatever ignorant thing you have to say. That way my fiancee and I can enjoy the rest of our afternoon."  
  
"All right, straight to the point," He tossed the apple over his shoulder and stood to his feet, wiping his hands with one another, "I've got a few things to say to both of you, and I'm not leaving until I'm heard."


	7. Chapter 7

"Before you start," Kendall stepped forward, out of Aidan's arms, and challenged Ryan with her fiery glare, "I want you to know you will not ruin this day for us."  
  
"I don't want ruin this day for you." Ignoring Aidan's presence entirely, he focused on her, "Believe it or not, I don't want to ruin anything for you...ever again."  
  
His words struck her hard, causing her heart to sink into her stomach.  
  
"We've been through a lot, more bad than good, but...I wouldn't change it for anything. What we had was irreplaceable, and I have everything but regret for it." Ryan was comforted by the mist fogging her eyes, prompting him to go on, "This war between us is over, and...I don't want you to hurt anymore. So..." Looking over her shoulder, he finally acknowledged Aidan, "if he makes you happy, then I'm glad."  
  
Aidan examined his eyes, searching for the animosity, and remained skeptical.  
  
Extending his hand, Ryan offered a proud smile, "Congratulations."  
  
But their somewhat civil interaction was soon interrupted.  
  
"It's a trick."  
  
Aidan and Ryan glanced at Kendall, who stood more furious than before.  
  
"You hate that we're happy, and you know it."   
  
Ryan retracted his hand from Aidan, returning attention to her, "I meant what I said."  
  
"Bull, you've been trying to bury me ever since you came back to town, and now that you see you can't, you're trying something different. But it won't work, understand? I win, Ryan, so get over it."  
  
"It isn't like that."  
  
"Really? You expect me to believe that you suddenly woke up on the right side of the bed and want the best for me? After you ran so fast it made my head spin? After you tried to take everything from me, nearly burying the people I love in the process? No, I don't buy it. So you take your nice guy act and walk straight back to hell!"  
  
"Kendall--"  
  
"No, Aidan!" She glanced over her shoulder to him, questioning in disbelief, "Can't you see right through this? He's blinded with revenge? I've been there, and I can spot it a mile away."  
  
"Do you have something to do with this paranoia, Aidan?" Ryan gestured towards her, letting out a sharp laugh, "No one is out to get you, Kendall."  
  
"You've been out to get me ever since you've come back to Pine Valley. Why else would you stay? Why else would you continue to pop up in my life?" Burning his gaze with hers, she exploded, "It's killing you, isn't it? To know your best couldn't take me down? I got the business, the family, and a man who loves me the right way."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"I get it. You want go at it again, toe to toe. Fine, I'm ready. But I'm warning, the results won't be any different. I will win. Because I have it all and something even more. Something I've always wanted, that no one could give me...even you."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
" ** _Un_** conditional love."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
Aidan's blood boiled at Ryan's accusation, prompting him to step forward and reply for her, "She's positive."  
  
His intervention filled with Kendall with confidence as she took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers. Squeezing his hand in thanks, she bored her eyes into Ryan's once again and explained, "Do your worst, but you won't rob me again. He loves me, and nothing will change that."  
  
"You two deserve each other, Kendall." Ryan assured her softly, leaning towards her slightly, "I came to wish you two luck, because you're gonna need it."  
  
Squinting her eyes angrily towards him, she tightened her jaw.  
  
"Think what you want about my motivations." Shrugging his shoulders, he began to venture away from them, "Good to know we're clear on things."  
  
Once he had disappeared, Kendall released Aidan's hand and put a few steps of distance between them...staring away thoughtfully.  
  
Aidan gave her a moment, fully aware of her past, then approached her carefully.  
  
A smile returned to her lips, when she felt his hands on her biceps.  
  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
"What?" Facing him quickly, she insisted vehemently, "No, I said he wouldn't ruin this, and he won't."  
  
"I don't know. Ex-boyfriends really aren't my idea of a good start to the day."  
  
Loosely wrapping her arms around his neck, Kendall playfully smiled, "I seem to recall making love as the start of our day."  
  
"Actually, you started our day with a pop quiz."  
  
Kissing his lips tenderly, she spoke against his mouth, "Will you always be this annoyingly technical for the rest of our lives?"  
  
"Probably." Aidan teased, returning her kiss instinctively...nearly losing himself in the feel of her lips.  
  
"I guess I'll deal." Pulling away, she stared into his eyes with an admiring grin and sighed, "Could you at least give me the picnic I've been waiting for all morning?"  
  
"I suppose." He agreed, faking irritation, and circled her in his arms, drawing her back to him, "Only if you agree you'll trust what you said to Ryan."  
  
"Why else would I say it?"  
  
"Pride, stubbornness, anything to avoid the pain he's caused you." Seeing her sadness return to the surface, Aidan probed gently, "Be honest with me, do you believe everything you just told him? Do you believe that I love you that much?"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"I shouldn't have to answer that."  
  
Kendall smiled, pleased with his honesty...and frustrated by it all the same, then offered a strong response, "I know you love me that much, and nothing will come between us."  
  
~*~  
  
"You knew."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Don't you think I deserve to know?"  
  
"It wasn't my news to give."  
  
"Jack, Kendall is engaged to Aidan Devane."  
  
"Erica, it's not the end of the world. She's dated worse I'm sure."  
  
"That isn't the point." She snapped, stomping over the sofa, and dropped to a seat on the plush surface, frustrated by the information, "The point is she's getting married....and soon."  
  
"And that's such a horrible thing?"  
  
As though his question had never occurred, she questioned, "How did you know?"  
  
"...Aidan came to me before his proposal."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"...he wanted my permission."  
  
"And you gave it to him?"  
  
"I wished him the best."  
  
"Humph." Erica huffed, staring away with resentment. After a moment, she wondered allowed, "Why would he come to you? More importantly, why would you give him the okay?"  
  
"He came to me because he knows I only want the best for this family. He came to me because I still chose to be a part of it."  
  
"And you don't think I'm a part of this family?"  
  
"I know you are. Or you wouldn't be so upset right now." Jack cautiously sat beside her, letting out a heavy sigh, "But you've got to make peace or you'll regret it. You'll miss out on everything."  
  
Erica placed her hand on his, setting her dark ovals on him, "You sound like Bianca."  
  
"Well, she's a wise young lady."  
  
"That she is."   
  
Cupping her hand within his, Jack burned her gaze with his own, "It's time to let go of the past."  
  
"But there are so many lies...so many things Kendall has consistently kept from me."  
  
"She's made a lot of mistakes." He nodded in agreement, smiling slightly, "But I know there's at least one other woman who has done the same. Someone who's made plenty of mistakes even though her heart was in the right place."  
  
"...I don't even know where to began."  
  
Kissing the back of her hand, Jack silently thanked her for finally showing some hope for reconcilation, "You do everything in steps."  
  
"...and the first is?"  
  
"You find Kendall, wish her the best with her engagement...and in life."  
  
~*~  
  
 _"Hey, it's Maggie. I'm far, far away! So leave me a message!"_  
  
After a brief laugh at her friend's playful message, Bianca spoke up after the tone, "Hey...it's me. Um...was just calling to see how it's going, but...I guess you're still pretty busy and everything so...could you just--give me a call? I'd really like to talk about--whatever. As long as we talk, okay? Um....just...whenever you have time. I'll be waiting to hear from you...bye."  
  
Hanging up the phone slowly, she set it down and looked around her quiet home.  
  
A heavy sigh escaped her, consumed by loneliness, as she took a seat on her couch. Resting her hands on her bulging belly, Bianca set her ebony gaze on the nothingness before her and recalled her departure...  
  
 _"You could stop me, you know?"  
  
"What for the engagement? I wouldn't dream of it." Crossing her arms nervously, she ignored her guilt and braved a smile, "I just appreciate you helping me set up everything for Aidan and Kendall before leaving."  
  
"You're just going to keep doing it, aren't you?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Denying yourself of happiness because of Lena."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Then what is it, Bianca? Why won't you ask me to stay with you and the baby?"  
  
"Because this is my life, not your obligation."  
  
"Obligation? You're my best friend, my only family outside of David, and you feel like an obligation?"  
  
"No, but..." She looked at the departing gate, the moment of her departure coming painfully close, and admitted, "I don't want to expect the impossible. I don't want to become so blind that I forget you have a life too....that I began to want more from you...things you can't give me."  
  
"Maybe I can." Maggie's response caught her off guard, mutually flooding their eyes with tears, "You'll never know because you didn't stop me now."  
  
Bianca remained silent, watching her sadly as she boarded the plane...without so much as one more glance._  
  
She leaned her head against the back of the couch, feeling the tears spill down her cheeks, and released a painful breath.  
  
 _You did the right thing by letting her go...it would never have worked....it could only become a mess._  
  
Bianca had to convince herself it was true, because the alternative ending would break her for good.


	8. Chapter 8

"So..." She finished her grape quickly, staring down admiringly at him as he propped himself on elbows, and inquired, "Is there anything you don't want included in our wedding?"  
  
"It's your day, Kendall. Do whatever you want."  
  
"No, this is  _ **our**_  day." Stroking his cheek with soft brush of her fingertips, she insisted, "Aidan, I want it to be unforgettable for both of us."  
  
"It will be." He sat up slowly, taking her hand in his, and kissed the skin softly, eventually resting it against his chest, "You'll become my wife."  
  
"You're are just so..." Placing her hands on his face, she kissed him quickly and bragged, "perfect for me."  
  
"Only for you, huh?"  
  
"Better be."   
  
He responded by another soft yet lingering kiss to her lips, tunneling his hand into her curls.  
  
Her blue eyes drowned in his powerful stare, nearly breathless because of it.  
  
How could one man have so much of her, and he was not running. He was firm in his spot.   
  
Furthermore, he wanted it to be permanent.  
  
Aidan wanted to be her husband.  
  
 _It doesn't matter why he's here, Kendall. Just don't screw it up. Don't ever let him go._  
  
"Avoid pink."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to know what I prefer? I don't think I'd feel comfortable with a lot of pink."  
  
"Okay...that's it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"No, that's all I'm going to give you, Kendall."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I give you too much, you'll feel restricted. Or..." Aidan paused, pleased that she looked away in frustration as to how well he knew her, and continued only after she had rolled her eyes back to him, "worse, I'll tell you something, and you'll complete avoid it. If I say I'd like it to be simply, we'll end up in a production crazier than anything your mother's ever planned."  
  
"I'm just not sure that's possible."  
  
The sound of a familiar voice sent their eyes to a woman emerging from the bushes, presenting a nervous smile.  
  
Noting the standoffish look between them, he attempted to break the silence and greeted her politely, "Erica, it's so nice to see you."  
  
~*~  
  
 _"I don't want to become so blind that I forget you have a life too....that I began to want more from you...things you can't give me."  
  
"Maybe I can." Maggie's response caught her off guard, mutually flooding their eyes with tears, "You'll never know because you didn't stop me now."_  
  
Bianca let out a long exhale, rubbing her stomach, and continued to go over the paper work flooding her dinner table. Grabbing another forkful of substance from her plate, she set her pen down and glanced at her cell phone.  
  
When seeing there were no missed calls, she shook her head and reached for her water.  
  
 _Maggie's got no reason to talk to you, no reason to. She would have ran eventually, from you and the baby._  
  
Deep in thought, she reached for her pen, only to be prevented by someone snatching it up.   
  
Bianca's eyes glanced to the hi-heel red boots, beside her, upward, finding a matching knee length skirt/tank top combo which hugging the slender frame of her company.  
  
Finally, she found the ebony eyes awaiting her amidst the wild waves of the woman and rose a brow, "Is there something I can do for you, Ms. Rutter?"  
  
"Uck, for one don't call me that, call me Mika." Tapping the pen against her opposite palm, she smiled playfully and wiggled the pen, "And get me one of this, it's kinda nifty."  
  
"You're funny." Bianca extended her hand, open palm to her, "Can I get it back now?"  
  
"You work too much."  
  
"You've made this assessment in--the hour so we've had contact?"  
  
"Every time I see you, you're working too hard. And you're pregnant the rest of the time, so I'm kind of wondering where your fun comes in?"  
  
"Was bothering in me in your contract? Because I'm definitely letting you fulfill that clause."  
  
"Oooo, a little testy are we?" Mika stuck the pen out towards her, sighing heavily, "This place is kind of stuffy. No good service."  
  
"Well, not everyone comes in wearing..."   
  
Placing her hands on her hips, she looked at the sophisticated woman with slight offense, "What? A hooker's outfit?"  
  
Bianca trailed off, bowing her head in embarrassment, and felt a blush warm her cheeks, "I didn't mean--"  
  
"Whatever. PV inn spoiled snots don't like it, and I couldn't care less." Mika smoothed the soft material and glanced back at her, thinking aloud, "Kind of the way you couldn't care about eating alone here."  
  
"People have to eat, right?" Bianca gazed up through her thick lashes, smiling sarcastically, "Especially us pregnant ones."   
  
"That's right."  
  
"As interesting as this conversation is, Mika, would you mind just--"  
  
"Joining you? I'd love to."  
  
Before Bianca could protest, the woman had sat across from her and whistled over a waiter.  
  
Stunned, somewhat annoyed, Bianca watched silently.  
  
"I'm gonna need a menu and a place set here." Mika ordered, straightening documents with no rhyme or reason, and added, "I'll be joining Ms. Montgomery."  
  
~*~  
  
 _Nice try, Aidan._  
  
Kendall thought glumly, taking a deep breath in preparation for battle, and stood to her feet, "Erica, we've filled our argument quota for the day, so please just leave us alone."  
  
"I need to speak with you...and Aidan."  
  
"That's too bad. Because I'm not going to let anything else interfere with our day."  
  
"I just need a moment."   
  
Erica was calm, cordial, and downright desperate as she stared at her.  
  
Standing to his feet, aware of Kendall's compliance, Aidan wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and nodded firmly, "Say whatever you have to, Erica. Make it quick."  
  
"Okay..." She took a deep breath, timidly taking a step forward, and looked into her daughter's eyes, "I know that...things are terrible between us and...I know I may be partly responsible for the mess between myself and my daughters."  
  
Letting out a sharp laugh, Kendall piped in, "That's a  _ **huge**_  step, mom. Admitting that you  **might**  be  _semi_ -responsible for our family's problems."  
  
"This is hard for me, Kendall."  
  
"Like the kind of crap you've put me through? I doubt it." Feeling him hug her waist a little tighter, she inhaled deeply and confessed softly, "I was just trying to help Binks. I wasn't trying to hurt or lie to anybody. For once, I was doing the right thing for completely unselfish reasons, and you punished me for it."  
  
"I know." Erica nodded, her eyes misting with tears, and sadly added, "And I  __ **know**  you have no reason to forgive me. I know I went too far this time, and...I took my pain out on you. But--I know you're stronger than me, maybe the strongest Kane woman ever, and that's why I'm here."  
  
Kendall looked away the moment tears escaped her eyes, reaching to her waist for Aidan's hand.  
  
Lacing their fingers, he gave her his full attention and inquired, "Do you want to go?"  
  
"Kendall, please." Sensing the opportunity slipping through her fingers, "I want to make things right between us...make up for all of this."  
  
"And I should believe you because...."  
  
"Because I don't want to miss another moment of your life, especially now." Erica smiled gently, reaching for her daughter's hand, "May I?"  
  
After gazing to Aidan for an answer, she reluctantly gave her mother her hand.  
  
"Oh my..." Looking towards the diamond, Erica let out a proud grin, "Aidan, you may have found perfection."  
  
"I know." He stroked Kendall's hair affectionately, teasing, "I did all right with the ring though, didn't I?"  
  
Kendall threw him a side ways grin before returning her full attention to Erica, "What angle are you playing, Erica?"  
  
"No, angle." Clasping her hand within hers, she declared gently, "I've just missed too much, and...I don't want to miss anything more."  
  
"Bianca told you to do this, didn't she?"  
  
Sensing the deep wounds behind her defenses, Erica released her hands and cupped her face in her palms, "I want--to be your mother, Kendall. Please, don't turn me away, when you're about to go through this life altering moment. Let me do this."  
  
"I--I don't know."  
  
"I know!" She exclaimed, releasing her daughter's hand with an excited grin, "I'll throw you two an engagement party. I'll prove to you that I'm truly ready for this."  
  
"Wait a sec--"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Erica had kissed her cheek quickly and retreated.  
  
Letting out a laugh of disbelief, Kendall thought aloud, "What did I just get myself into?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Aidan flashed an amused grin, "But I've got the feeling you're dragging me with you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Any dessert, Ms. Montgomery?"  
  
Bianca waved quickly in defeat as the young waiter took her empty plate away, instructing him calmly, "Could you please bring me my check though?"  
  
"Right away, Ms. Montgomery."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Offering a polite smile, she waited for him to leave before gathering her things. And, all the while, Bianca could feel the woman's ebony eyes glued to hers.  
  
She allowed her own dark gaze to jump up and caught the small curve forming at the edge of her mouth. Squinting somewhat angrily, Bianca began to shove some things into her bag, "I suppose you were never taught it was rude to stare either, Ms. Rutter?"  
  
"You know," Mika pointed towards her with the fork in her hand, thinking aloud, "you are not treating me as nicely as I thought you would."  
  
"And why in the world would I be nice to you? I'm your boss, remember?"  
  
"I remember your big sister is my boss, and you covered for her today." Picking at her food for a moment, she shook her head at the mass still left on her plate, "If it weren't for the meat, this place would suck."  
  
She set her bag down beside her then crossed her arms, urging, "Answer the question."  
  
"I've always been fascinated with people who others down right worship. In Pine Valley? You seem to be up on one of those pedestals. The sweet, innocent daughter of Erica Kane who got a man killed for her without ever speaking a word."  
  
Bianca tightened her jaw, blinking back heavy tears, and bowed her head, trying not to reveal the sting of outside perception.  
  
Noting all of this, Mika dropped her fork and broke the silence, "I--I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you--"  
  
"Yes, you did." She smiled brightly, wiping back tears quickly, and signed her receipt quickly, retrieving her bag. Once the waiter had stepped away, Bianca stood to her feet and burned her with a glare, "But it doesn't really count...because you don't matter."  
  
When the comment registered heavily on Mika's expression, Bianca made a quick and swift exit.  
  
Her car awaited her just beyond the doors, and she climbed into the back before allowing herself to breathe again.  
  
Shutting her eyes tightly, Bianca drew in and released deep breaths.  
  
 _Maggie....I wish you were here..._  
  
~*~  
  
"All right, so that didn't go as well as I had planned."  
  
"You think?" She laughed softly, tossing her purse to the in table on her way into their place, and headed for the refrigerator, "Just think, Aidan, you have a life time of these kind of days to look forward to."  
  
Rubbing his temples aggressively, he let out a long sigh and fell into a seat on the sofa, "Don't remind me."  
  
"Uh-uh, that's my job. I told you. This is the only day you're allowed to have second thoughts about our engagement. Now, I didn't plan for this all to happen, but you have to admit the timing is perfect."  
  
"Can't you be just slightly optimistic? Ryan will eventually leave, and your mother...well, we've all gotta to go sometimes."  
  
Finishing a sip of the bottled water in her hand, she smiled confidently, "You don't know my mother."  
  
"Why does everyone else have to matter? It's us against them, Kendall. It's been that way all along."  
  
His comment caused her to bow her head with a thoughtful smile, thankful for his never ending faith in their relationship.  
  
"Now, why don't you just get over here?"  
  
Slowly, Kendall made her way over to him. However, she stopped just short of the sofa and rose a brow, "Why?"  
  
"So I can you one of the many reasons we are perfect for each other."  
  
Before she could resist, he reached out and caught her arm. With one tug, he had spun her around and brought her to him.  
  
Lying partially on the sofa, partially on his lap, she stretched her arms out towards him.   
  
Aidan obliged her, leaning into her embrace, and trailed his hand up her leg to a destination in between her thighs, kissing her deeply the moment she was close enough.   
  
The two of them were happily getting lost in one another, when the slam of the door suddenly interrupted them.  
  
"Kendall!"  
  
The two of them shot up into seated position, looking to the door, and caught the attention of the dirty blond.  
  
She released an exasperated breath, approaching the sofa quickly, "Thank God, you're here."   
  
Signaling towards the door in frustration, Kendall questioned in a huff, "Greenlee? What the hell?!"  
  
When she caught their position, her eyes grew wide, "Oh God, you two were in the middle of something, weren't you?"  
  
"Not anymore." He interjected, breaking all contact with her as he stood to his feet, and made his way past Greenlee, "Thank you so much for dropping by."  
  
"Aidan--" She was caught off as he shut the door softly behind himself. Placing her hands on her hips, Kendall let out a growl and stared angrily towards her friend, "Listen, whatever it is, it can wait. We've had a really long day--"  
  
Crossing her arms, Greenlee offered a playful smile, "That looked like it was about to get longer."  
  
She walked up behind her, placing her hands on Greenlee's biceps and began to lead her towards the door, "You know, I don't if we should have even left the house this morning, everyone is butting in! And, if you're here to disapprove of this engagement or give your blessing, could you save it for later, please?"  
  
"Engagement? What engagement?" Looking down at her hand, she let out a loud gasp. Greenlee stopped in her tracks, turning to face Kendall, and grabbed her left hand tightly, examining the ring, "Oh, he's good."  
  
While she wanted her gone, Kendall could not help but gloat for a minute.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"And you didn't freak out? You just said yes?"  
  
Snatching her hand away from her friend, she frowned in frustration, "Why does everyone assume I was going to freak out?"  
  
"You're Kendall Hart, aren't you?"  
  
After a moment of stare down, Kendall threw her hands up in defeat, "Greenlee, why are you here?"  
  
"It's about Boyd. I don't know how you can have him working with us. He knows nothing about fashion or women for that matter, yet you have right there with us."  
  
"Boyd is my friend, as are you but, if you don't leave this second, that could all change."  
  
"Kendall, this is more important than you getting some from the man you plan to spend your whole life with!"  
  
"Now, Greenpea."  
  
Dropping her jaw at the name, she allowed her friend to push her out the door and complained, "Fine, fine, but this issue is far from over, Kendall! I plan to--"  
  
Kendall shut and locked the door before she could finish, staring angrily towards the ceiling, "You couldn't make this easy, could you?"  
  
In response, she felt his body generated heat beside her and closed her eyes at the sound of his low tone.  
  
"He made it easier than you'd think actually."   
  
Kendall's eyes flew open when he scooped her into his arms, carrying her towards the bedroom, and did a quick check of his clothes, finding only his boxer briefs left, "What would have happened if Greenlee stuck around?"  
  
"I would have had to go with the whole cold shower thing."  
  
"Lucky for me then, huh?"  
  
"Guess so."   
  
Aidan smiled widely at her as her lips finally found his, shutting the bedroom door with the kick of his foot.


	10. Chapter 10

“You two have got to find a way to get along.” Kendall continued her conversation with Boyd even while approving looks and nixing others for the girls’ first photo shoot, “Greenlee’s not going anywhere.”  
  
“She’s infuriating, Kendall. She doesn’t understand the product like we do.” Boyd followed, Kendall as the photographers put finished touches to their sets, “Look at how she’s got Celia looking in comparison to Mika; our girl is hot and ready to fire while Greenlee’s product is all natural highlights and a pretty smile.”  
  
“It’s going to work, all of this is going to work. Just trust me.”  
  
Kendall couldn’t help but do as requested; she looked at both models and their moods. The young Celia oozed innocence and wide-eyed excitement in her modest yellow gown which accented her smooth tan skin; Mika was the opposite in rich reds and eyes which had seen some things. To Kendall, their juxtaposition was perfection. The catalyst to burying any Kane name which was not Bianca or Kendall.  
  
Her pride was only amplified by the arrival of her siblings; Reggie and Bianca entered the corridor in the midst of banter, greeting Kendall with mutual smiles.  
  
Kendall bounced her finger back and forth in a gesture towards them, “I get why Bianca’s here, but since when are you an art consultant on photo shoots, Reggie?”  
  
~*~  
  
“I had to give Bianca a ride. She was nervous about a driver today, afraid he drinks on the job.”  
  
“He begged to come!” Bianca huffed, taking her light jacket and purse and dumping them into Reggie’s arms, “I just gave in.”  
  
Reggie shrugged his shoulders to dismiss his sisters’ disapproval before handing Bianca’s items to a Fusion assistant; making sure his sisters were deep in their own conversation, he began to wander towards one beat rumbling through the air.   
  
He found a dark city landscape background with a gorgeous brunette standing with a final primp from hair and makeup; she had danger written all over her smoky eyes and ruby red lips. She exuded sex with her posture alone, waiting for the photographers cue. The model was definitely Boyd’s pick –  _he needs to get some before he turns Fusion into Playboy._  
  
Reggie smacked his fist into his open palm, blowing a raspberry and wandering towards a bouncing beat towards a different area of the studio. As he approached, he heard the photographer rushing away the team off set and urging the model to turn away.  
  
Her shoulders seemed to lift and drop before she watched her feet and turned around; Reggie felt the wind knocked out of his lungs as she lifted her head and batted her Bambi eyes. She looked stiff, nervous, despite her angelic features and bright smile.   
  
Reggie could hear the photographer mumble in disappointment and moved to catch a glimpse of the first few images which were snapped.   
  
“That’s it! Keep that look there!”  
  
Reggie’s eyes returned to the model, curious about the change the photographer had spotted, and found her looking his way. She began to play with her hair, smiling in spite of herself, and her photo shoot became a way to captivate his attention.  
  
~*~  
  
“She did what?” Kendall let out a frustrated breath, stomping towards Mika’s set, “Well, I guess Greenlee will get her wish after all because that bitch is fired.”  
  
“No, no, no!” Bianca rushed as much as she could to cut her sister off, giving up and grabbing her wrist, “Stop, now. No one’s getting fired.”  
  
“And I’m not firing her because?”  
  
“She’s new to town. She had no clue that—the rape or this baby was a part of the equation.” Bianca began to rub her belly, admitting softly, “I was kind of relieved in a way.”  
  
“Relieved?” Kendall touched her shoulder, tilting her head, “Binks, why?”  
  
“Because maybe not everyone has to know why or how I got this baby. Maybe I get to keep her existence wonderfully simple, and strangers won’t know all our dirty secrets when they come to town.” Bianca glanced over her shoulder at Mika, taking in the sight of the model’s confidence, “Besides, she’s clueless.”  
  
“All right, but if you change your mind, she’s history.” Kendall’s assurance to Bianca made the sister’s smile grow ride, “Now, give me just a second to put out another fire, and I’ll be right back. Do you need anything?”  
  
“I’m fine. Go.” Bianca shook her head as her sister rushed off, giving her a moment to breathe without anyone fussing over her; she approached Mika’s set, trying to make sure her expression was entirely blank as she approached, checking the photographer’s progress.  
  
It didn’t take her long to feel Mika’s burning ebony stare, her lips parting for what could’ve easily been mistaken as a flirtatious smile. Bianca chalked it up to the photos necessities until Mika made sure there was no mistake, locking their gaze and allowing her sideways grin to widen and her hands to drift from her hair to her hips.   
  
~*~  
  
“You don’t understand. I can’t take the assignment.”  
  
“Mr. Devane, this is not an option.”  
  
“I just got engaged. We’re trying to rush our wedding. This can’t—”  
  
“Expect your directives within the next forty-eight hours.”  
  
It wasn’t up for debate; it was not something he could decline. His world was about to be put on hold for a secret assignment that his girlfriend could know nothing about; a normal woman would have a problem with it…Kendall would have a fit.  
  
“Sounds serious.”  
  
Aidan whipped around to find Ryan stepping out from the bushes and casually shoving his hands into his pockets, “You make a point of eavesdropping on people’s phone calls.”  
  
“On the contrary, I was waiting to congratulate you on your engagement.” Ryan forced a smile, leaning slightly forward, “Congratulations.”  
  
“Don’t pretend to be happy for Kendall. You make a habit of making her life hell.”  
  
“Don’t forget who came between me and Kendall. A favor I have yet to repay.”   
  
Ryan’s words ate at Aidan, especially with the news which had just been dropped into his lap. Dropping his cell into his pocket, Aidan let out a sharp laugh, “Ryan, I’m only going to tell you this once and, if you were a smart man, you’d listen.” Aidan stepped forward to completely invade his enemy’s space, losing all amusement in his expression, “Kendall and I are getting married. She loves me. Show respect to our relationship or make a stop mistake which causes me to make you disappear.”


End file.
